


a simple inequality

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Marriage Proposal, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jensen, I don’t have a fancy way of words, but I do know seven very important ones. I love you, will you marry me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a simple inequality

It’s been almost a year since he and Jared have been more than just barista/customer and it’s been amazing. Every day is a new adventure with Jared -- from his crazy stories at the coffee shop, to the charity he drags Jensen along to events for, to just Jared being his boisterous self. 

Jensen watches as Jared expertly pulls espresso, makes latte art (his personal favorite), and rings up customers. His smile is bright and friendly and never fails to make Jensen’s heart feel so damn full. And sappy for that matter.

Jared is definitely a sight to behold, long capable fingers, matted hair in a bun at the base of his neck, dimples deep and vivid, and sparkling eyes to top it all off. He towers over most and should look intimidating, but instead is the epitome of welcoming so no wonder his store is the busiest one in town, a Starbucks down the street notwithstanding. 

Jared happens to look up right at that moment and his grin, if possible, gets even wider – those adorable white teeth biting at his bottom lip. _Be right there_ he mouths and Jensen nods, before looking around trying to find a seat. His usual spot is surprisingly open, but Jensen figures it’s a perk of being the owner’s boyfriend.

Taking his laptop out of his bag and adjusting his glasses with one finger, Jensen settles in to try and attempt to get some work done. Jared comes by right then as if summoned by magic and Jensen guesses work will have to wait. Jared > Accounting: that’s simple math anyway. 

“Hey, handsome,” Jensen greets, pulling on Jared’s apron so he can kiss his boyfriend. Jared tenses a little but melts into the kiss, always opening so prettily for Jensen.

“Hey, stud muffin,” Jared replies once they pull away. Jensen wrinkles his nose at the endearment – Jared always manages to relate it to food and make it the cheesiest names ever. 

“How has your day been?” Jensen asks, crinkling his brow as Jared remains standing with a mug in his hand rather than sitting in front of Jensen and enabling the terrible coffee addiction Jensen has. It got worse since he started coming to _The Bean_. 

“Jay, everything okay?” Jensen asks when Jared doesn’t say anything. Jared nods and places the coffee in front of Jensen, uncharacteristically quiet. It’s weirding Jensen out, to be honest, and he has no idea what’s going on. He can’t take his eyes off of Jared’s oddly still form, not even paying attention to the mug of his life’s elixir in front of him. Clearly Jared > coffee, too. 

“Your coffee, Jensen,” Jared says, well whispers really. Jensen is more worried about Jared but Jared is gesturing to the cup like it’s very important so Jensen looks down and then feels his breath catch. He remembers telling Jared how much he loved coffee art and Jared definitely went above and beyond in his [latest creation.](http://artinmycoffee.com/post/200103533/marry-me-2-1000-coffeestencilcom-the-time)

The words take a minute to sink in and by the time Jensen looks up, he sees Jared on his knee by the table, a ring box open in those awesome hands. His bangs are falling into his eyes, shielding them a little from view, but Jensen can see vulnerability in them. 

Jared meets his gaze when he sees that Jensen has stopped gaping at the mug.

“Jensen, I don’t have a fancy way of words, but I do know seven very important ones. I love you, will you marry me?” Jared asks, voice sure even though Jensen can see the way his body language is screaming with nerves. 

Jensen laughs before responding.

“I have six. I love you, too, hell yes!” 

He pretty much launches himself at Jared who catches him like Jensen knew he would, and they kiss, Jensen’s hands tangling in Jared’s mop of hair, and Jared’s arms enclosed snugly around him. Jensen can only hear the echo of claps and hoots from the people in the coffee shop, too caught up in his fiancées kiss. 

He has a new inequality that fits everything: Jared > Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts you'd like to see, feel free to leave them [here](http://enablelove.livejournal.com/517373.html)!


End file.
